Maggie's Baby Shower
by kepnerscohan
Summary: A/N This was the first fanfic I'd ever written and it's not that good but i hope you enjoy it! The ladies of the group (and Enid) throw Maggie a baby shower.


"Sasha! Do something with that balloon, she's walking up to the door!" Enid called from the front window.

"Shit!" Sasha exclaimed throwing the balloon into the coat closet.

"Enid! Sit down! You look suspicious!" Enid threw herself down on the couch and pretended to read a book that had been sitting on the coffee table.

"What are you two doing here?" Maggie said as she walked through the door, her hand on her growing belly.

"Uh, Sasha was going to take me out for some gun training…" Enid said.

"Okay… Well I'm going to take a nap." Maggie said slowly making her way up the stairs. "I'll see you for dinner, right?"

"Yep!" Enid said.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Have fun."

"Bye Maggie!" Sasha and Enid said in unison.

"That was close. Get those balloons and let's go to Carol's. No one will suspect anything." Sasha said. Carol was already part of the plan so she wasn't surprised when Sasha and Enid came sneaking into her house with a dozen balloons in hand.

"Maggie's home?" Carol asked pushing the cookie tray into the oven and setting the timer.

"Yeah" Sasha said. "It was close".

"I told her I was going for gun training with Sasha. If she finds out I lied I'm Going to be dead." Enid said. Maggie had been getting really upset about the tiniest things. Hormones, she guessed.

"Don't let her find out." Carol said with a smirk. "We don't want another shoe incident." Sasha said laughing.

The other day, Maggie couldn't find the shoes she wanted and threw a crying fit. It took Glenn a good 20 minutes to calm her down. The three of them laughed remembering it. Then Michonne and Rosita walked in; Michonne had the candy and Rosita had the piñata. Tara was trailing behind them.

"The shower is tomorrow, let's stuff this thing!" Tara exclaimed enthusiastically clapping her hands.

The next day, the cookies were baked, the presents were wrapped and the balloons were blown up. It had been hard to keep this from Maggie but they had done it. Glenn knew but he couldn't say anything and it was killing him. While Maggie was off with Glenn the group of ladies snuck into their house to set up. Enid and Sasha took care of the balloons and streamers. Putting the blue and pink decorations all over the living room and kitchen. Carol and Rosita set up the food and Michonne and Tara put up the big sign that said " Congratulations Maggie!" It was a little scribbled because Judith had wanted to help Michonne make it. It was all set up now they just had to wait for Maggie to come home.

"She's walking up!" Tara squealed from the window. "Everyone hide!" just as everyone had hidden in the kitchen Maggie opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled as they jumped out of their hiding places.

"Oh my god… You guys…" Maggie started crying.

"Hey, hey, this is a happy day! Don't cry!" Tara said embracing Maggie in a giant hug.

"Right, right." Maggie said wiping her tears. "Hormones, I guess." All the women started giggling.

"Come on, sit here." Enid said, taking Maggie's hand and leading her to a chair decorated in pink and blue ribbons.

"Piñata or presents first?" Rosita asked.

"Piñata, It'll give me a chance to let out all these emotions so I don't cry again." Maggie said laughing. They all took turns beating the piñata and gave most of the candy to Judith.

"Present time!" Michonne said handing Maggie a huge box. Maggie got so many presents she couldn't imagine there could be any more.

It must have taken them months to get all of these things.

"How long have you guys been collecting these things for me?" Maggie asked.

"Since we found out you were pregnant." Carol said, like it was no big deal. "Every time one of us would go on a run we would keep an eye out for things."

"You guys didn't have to do this!" Maggie said tearing up.

"Of course we did! You're our sister. That's what sisters do." Sasha replied.

They all smiled and laughed for the rest of the evening. Maggie felt so blessed to have these amazing women in her life. After all, they are a family.


End file.
